To Slay Goliath
by TJtrack99
Summary: An adventure and suspense fic starring all 25 SSBM characters, plus the Hands and Giga Bowser.  Will become Samus centric later.  Chapter 1 is up!


In The Beginning

It had started as just another day relaxing before the upcoming Super Smash Brothers Tournament. Samus Aran was sunbathing by the mansion pool in a simple black two-piece. Her and Zelda and Peach were all using the bright sunlight to their advantage…and so was Captain Falcon. Samus rolled her eyes as she thought about him. The bounty hunter thought himself a ladies' man, and especially seemed to have a "thing" for Ms. Aran. Samus didn't mind him when he wasn't constantly hitting on her, as he was a great fighter and decent guy. He was just a little…full of himself.

Most of the guys were in the pool, either swimming, wrestling, or simply floating around. Zelda, clad in a sky blue bikini, thought today would be a good time for her and the other two girls to do some shopping. "Hey Peach?" she asked, turning to her left.

"Yes, Zelda?" came the other princess' response. Peach was decked out in a white polka-dotted bikini. She lifted her large sunglasses to better see the Hyrulian.

"I'm thinking we could do some shopping before dinner tonight." "Yes! Sounds great!" came the immediate reply. "Samus, you want to come too?"

Samus sighed. She didn't really like doing this "girly" stuff, but she hadn't gone out with the other two in a while. Plus, with Zelda and Link now making it "official," she kind of wanted to find out more about him. _It can only help me in the tournament,_ she justified. "Sure thing. Let's head out in five."

"Dress shopping, eh ladies? Need a gentleman's perspective on things?" came the comment from Captain Falcon, eyeing them up, while he himself was clad in form-fitting swimming trunks.

Samus rolled her eyes again. "No, Falcon, we'll be fine. The three of us can handle ourselves." She thought she saw a quick flicker in the racer's eyes, but he laid back. "Whatever." Samus sighed again and got up. It'd be a bit of a drive to get to the mall, more than enough time to start pumping Zelda for info.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

_I just worry about you sometimes._ Zelda's eyes widened as she picked up Captain Falcon's thoughts. She knew the racer often made lewd comments to Samus, but this was further proof that they were coming from a good place. She hoped Samus realized this.

As Peach pulled the minivan out of the driveway, Samus spoke up from the back seat. "I'm glad to see you and Link finally admitted your feelings for each other," she said with a smirk. Zelda just nodded with a smile. "Well, since Peach and Mario have been together since forever, guess that only leaves me to drive the guys crazy."

Zelda turned and grinned at her, having an opening. "Yes, Samus, though I think there's one guy in particular who wants your attention."

Samus barked out a laugh. "Who, Falcon? That guy'll hit on anything that moves."

"Well, yes, but now that the two of us are taken…"

"Please. He doesn't want me, just the chase. It's probably the racer in him."

Zelda sighed and turned back to the front. "Well I think he has a good heart. I've never sensed anything vindictive from him."

Samus was quiet, knowing she couldn't argue with that. Having three almost-psychics in the mansion made things awkward at times, but having Zelda on your side was only a plus. "It's just…I don't know when he's serious or just messing around. The guy cracks jokes all the time and you can't have any kind of conversation with him."

Zelda nodded. "Doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings too though. He even wanted to come to keep us safe today, knowing you couldn't bring your suit and everything…"

Samus felt a slight pang of guilt. "I just assumed he wanted to come and ogle at us in dresses." Now she felt bad about snapping at him.

Zelda sat back and smiled. _Progress, slow and steady…_

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, in a dark laboratory elsewhere in Smash City, Crazy Hand cackled as his latest creation emerged from a glass tube. "This creature will be able to absorb power from battling the Smashers, making it the perfect opponent for them!" Master Hand had asked his brother to help make this time through the tournament more difficult. Crazy knew his brother hadn't meant a new life form. But he was tired of being seen as the "lesser" brother. He wanted to use the new creature to absorb power, then the creature and he could take over Smash City. And the best part about it was, the creature would be all of the muscle, and he'd be the brains! His plan was masterful! He had even based the life form off of an existing Smasher. Crazy Hand was content as the creature looked up at him. "Welcome…Giga Bowser."

The creature reared back and roared. "Hreeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"


End file.
